


Bruised Wrists

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Duffy teases Charlie over the bruises on his wrist. [Set after 3rd August 2019 episode, extended scene]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Bruised Wrists

It wasn’t long after David had untied him from the chair that Charlie noticed the bruising on his wrists. He groaned. God, how was he going to explain this one to Duffy? He’d been relieved when David had untied him. Being tied to his office chair in the presence of someone other than Duffy, was a little awkward. Actually scrap that, it had been more than a little.

“Darling, I’m home!”

He called into the house as he closed the door behind him.

“In the kitchen.” He heard her call back and he smiled. Although he missed her terribly at work these days, it was nice to come home to her, knowing they could spend their evening together. Charlie placed the keys on the side and removed his coat, hanging it on the stand by the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and observed her for a minute from the doorway.

Duffy had her back to the door. She was wearing his shirt, her hair loose down her back. She was lent over the counter and he watched the way his shirt rose up the back of her legs, almost teasing him of what lay underneath. He stepped closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him, beginning to kiss the back of her neck.

At first Duffy gasped. Not expecting Charlie to creep up on her nor do what he did. She shivered as she felt his lips against the back of her neck. He gently moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck again, paying extra attention to the weak spot on her neck. Subconsciously, Duffy tilted her head.

“Good day?” She asked, trying to ignore Charlie’s attempts to distract her. He knew how weak it made her having her neck kissed.

“Uh huh.”

She smirked. It was quite obvious that kissing her neck was beginning to distract Charlie too. She pushed herself back against him, wriggling her bum. Feeling her backside press against him, Charlie gently bit down on her neck - intending to leave a mark. She shook her head fondly.

“Just because I’m not working now, doesn’t mean you get to mark me!”

Charlie grinned. “Whose going to see?”

“My son’s for starters! I don’t think they want to know what their mother gets up to in the bedroom department!”

He sucked her neck gently with a chuckle before she moved, turning in his arms. She caught his gaze and bit down on her lower lip. She ran a finger down his chest.

“And here’s me wanting a nice, quiet, peaceful evening.”

She teased as she began to unbutton Charlie’s shirt.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Charlie replied as he ran his hands under his shirt, towards Duffy’s breasts. She gasped softly, his hands were bloody freezing!

“You have the cheek to say my hands are freezing!”

“Sorry.” He laughed gently. Duffy pushed Charlie’s shirt from his shoulders and planted a kiss against his chest. He picked her up and sat her on the counter, standing between her legs.

He moved his hands from under the shirt she was wearing and began to undo her buttons. Duffy didn’t notice the bruising at first but it was only as she was sat on the counter, naked that she noticed the pink marks on his wrists.

“Charlie?”

His fingertips ran up her body. “Yes darling?”

“Your wrists!” She frowned as she took one of Charlie’s wrists in her hand. “What happened?”

“Oh erm…” He paused, wondering how to explain that he’d been tied to his office chair by David.

“They look suspiciously like you’ve been tied to an office chair, again.”

Duffy said as she ran her thumb over the bruising, apologising quietly when he flinched.

“Erm…” The heat began to raise from Charlie’s chest, to his cheeks.

Duffy rose an eyebrow, noticing his reaction. “Someone tied you to the chair?”

“Maybe.”

“Was it Connie?” She asked with a smirk. Charlie caught her gaze and frowned.

“Connie?”

“Yes, I mean. You never could resist a self-centred, stubborn brunette could you?”

Duffy was winding him up but her tone of voice and facial expressions were deadly serious. He caught her eye again before he replied;

“It was David actually. David tied me to the chair.”

“Is this where you tell me you’re into men?”

“What? No!” Charlie shook his head, “I’m not gay.”

“I mean… I’d still love you if you were but I didn’t think David was your type.” She whispered teasingly in his ear before she ran her tongue over it. “How did it feel being tied to the chair? Did it bring back memories?”

Charlie shivered a little as Duffy licked his ear. His breathing quickened slightly and a few minutes later, he composed himself enough to answer her question.

“It was a bit awkward actually.”

“Why? Did you get turned on?” She asked, unable to resist teasing him a bit more.

“No. It..” He paused for a second to collect his thoughts, “He wanted me to talk. About us.”

“About us?”

She tilted her head and he nodded. Then he sighed sadly, “about my feelings about—“

“The future? How you’re going to cope when I’m ill?”

Charlie nodded sadly. Duffy sighed sadly and moved her hand into Charlie’s, interlocking her fingers with his.

“You need to look after yourself. You can’t do everything on your own.” Duffy pointed out, “you’re not superman.”

He didn’t say anything as he placed his free hand against her cheek and ran his thumb along her cheekbone.

“I worry sometimes. About what the future holds for us. I might have been a bit—“

“Grumpy at work, again? Taking it out on other people?”

Charlie looked down at the floor and nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed of his recent behaviour, again. Duffy shook her head fondly and with a small smile, answered.

“You.” She prodded his chest gently, “need to stop being Mr Grumpy at work.”

“I know. I’m just—“

“Finding everything hard?”

Charlie nodded again. “It’s so much easier to talk to you then it is to talk to anyone else.”

“I read your mind. Finish your sentences. It’s because we’ve been best friends for too long.” She teased, “far too long.”

There was a comfortable silence between the two before Charlie sighed softly. He no longer felt in the mood for sex and neither did Duffy.

“Bath and cuddles?”

“Bath and cuddles.” Charlie repeated as he kissed her cheek.

“I love you.”

She smiled, “I love you too.” She paused for a second, “Mr Grumpy.”


End file.
